


A man can't live without oxygen.

by SupernaturalLover1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Heartache, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover1994/pseuds/SupernaturalLover1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of "All hell breaks loose" season 2. It's an alternative ending where Dean doesn't sell his sole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man can't live without oxygen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick tragedy piece. I wanted to just try and write a sad one. I didn't plan it.

A wave of relief washed over Dean as he saw Sam in the distance. He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest. Sam was okay and soon he would be back in his arms. If he had only been a little bit faster, or a little bit more prepared then he could have stopped the monster from striking. It was as if Dean to felt the sharp blade striking his back, the white hot pain of his flesh slicing open. It wasn't Dean's blood that was beginning to pool on the ground though. It wasn't his knees that gave out under him. Sam was falling. His brother was hurt and Dean was racing over to catch him. He couldn't let him falll. 

"Sammy?"

Dean cradled Sam in his arms and held him close to his chest. Tears streaming down his face and creating dark stains on his baby brothers shirt. 

"Dean...I...I didn't hurt anyone." Sam's voice came out barely louder than a whisper. 

He couldn't believe his ears. How could it be that this whole time Sam had believed he was a monster. To Dean Sam was the most loving, gentle, beautiful creation that had ever existed, that would ever exist. 

"You're not a monster Sammy, you're everything that's good in the world."

A smile spread across Sam's face. Dean couldn't help but picture him as the chubby faced ten year old who had fallen off his bike more times than he could count. He had always waited for Dean to hold him tight, to kiss away any pain, to make everything better. Sadly this time he couldn't kiss away the pain, he didn't know how to make things better. He could feel Sam getting colder in his arms, his light fading far too quickly. 

"Stay with me Sammy" Dean knew that begging was pointless and yet he couldn't stop himself. "Please, please don't leave me. There ain't no me if there ain't no you Sammy." 

With the little strength he had left, Sam lifted his hand and rested it on his brothers cheek, wiping away the tears that continued to cascade.

"I love you De..." With his words still ringing in the air, his hand slipped away from his brothers cheek and his eyes glazed over. Sam was gone.

"Sammy? No, no no no, god no!" He held his brother's lifeless body closer to his chest, his face resting in Sam's thick, dark hair. He could still smell the familiar scent of his baby brother. His whole body was shaking as the sobs escaped his chest.

"Please, Sammy, I love you to, so much." 

Sam was gone and there was nothing that Dean or anyone else could do about it. He couldn't bare to be parted from him for five minutes, let alone a lifetime. Sam was his whole life, his heart, his soul. What he did next was pure instinct. A man can't live without oxygen and Sam was his oxygen. Without letting go of Sam, Dean reached around into his pocket with one hand and pulled out a switch blade. He didn't hesitate, with a quick, swift slice, his hands were covered in a layer of thick, crimson. His wrists were pumping the blood out quicker than he had expected. It was pooling on the ground around the two brothers, their blood combining in the dirt. Dean couldn't live without Sam and he wouldn't even try.


End file.
